onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mysterious Beings
Mysterious Beings (怪人, Kaijin) or Monsters are terms used to refer to sentient creatures that terrorize the cities of the entire planet and pose a threat to society. They have been appearing more frequently in the past 15 years, but humanity still is unaware how most of these creatures came into existence. It is still unknown what their actual purpose is, but it seems that most of these creatures are hostile towards mankind, wreak havoc in the cities and terrorize its citizens. Mysterious Beings are especially concentrated in Z-City and Q-City. These beings are the reason the Hero Association was founded by Agoni. Some Mysterious beings have created an organization similar to the Hero Association, possibly to fight them off, showing they can work together if needed too. Types of Mysterious Beings Natural Type: They are sentient races that have been dormant, living in seclusion from the surface world. *Seafolk: The Seafolk are a race of beings that have come from the sea to take the surface of the earth for themselves. *Skyfolk: The Skyfolk are a race of beings that have come from the sky to take the surface of the earth for themselves. *Subterranean People: The Subterranean People are the self-proclaimed "True People of the Earth". They live under the earth's crust, but grew too numerous in numbers and planned to take over the surface. *Terror Lizard: The Terror Lizards are dinosaur-like creatures that have come from mountains to take the surface of the earth for themselves. *Vampire Unusual Type: The most bizarre type are the Mysterious Beings that were normal individuals whose change happened through performing an action obsessively. *Ugmon: Ugmons are grotesque creatures created from ugly humans. Extraterrestrial Type: They are sentient beings beyond the planet Earth, coming from outer space. All members of the Dark Matter Thieves belong to this type. Artificial Type: Normal beings or individuals which through scientific means gained superpowers or mutations. They can also be completely artificially created. *Mutant: Mutants are creatures created through genetic modification. *Robot: A robot is a mechanical being with artificial intelligence. Humanoid Type: Mysterious Beings, which take on a humanoid form and are hard to distinguish from regular humans in terms of appearance. Non-Sapient: Some Mysterious beings are just feral animals, with no higher brain function, similar to that of a wild animal. Disaster Levels The attacks by Mysterious Beings have a scale on how destructive the attack is, which goes from Wolf level to God level. Note that the disaster levels are used for all threats to society, not just Mysterious Beings (such as the Giant Meteor). However, even with similar disaster levels, some beings are stronger. Such as the Giant Crow, and the Sea King. While both demons, the latter can defeat an S class hero while the other can't. List of known Mysterious Beings Dragons= |-| Demons= } } |} |-| Tigers= |-| Wolves= |-| Others= Trivia *The opening to the One-Punch Man anime briefly shows pictures (with their names in kanji overlay) of a Tiger, Demon, Dragon and a God as a hint to the danger levels explicitly mentioned in the course of the anime. *Despite, being considered a God level threat by fans, during a Q&A section with the original author, it was stated that Boros is above Dragon. This could mean that Boros is in an unknown level between Dragon and God or indeed a God level threat. *During the Monster Association arc, after becoming a Mysterious Being, Garou claims that he is a Disaster Level God. This hasn't been confirmed nor denied in the series yet. Anime/Manga Difference *Wolf is never used or even considered a disaster level in the anime. References Category:Mysterious Being